After Earth Saga 1x2 fanfic story
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: 4000 years after Earth is destroyed, a new age has spung forth Where Duo Maxwell, young scientist will embark on an incredible journey to save a dying race and protect the perfect weapon (cough Heero) he loves from landing into the wrong hands.


**_After Earth Saga_**  
Rating: ?  
**Main Pairing**: 1x2  
**Description**: 4000 years after Earth is destroyed, a new age has sprung forth. An age where artificial humans can be produced called Realians. Where technology and science holds the space continuum. The age where a new weapon is being made (*cough* Heero) in order to save humankind from a deadly threat. I'm basically trying to create popular 1x2 sci-fic fanfic, there might be more pairing later on but it's basically focusses on Duo, and how he's able to create the perfect weapon but finds himself in danger from inferring with things he knew nothing about.  
**Note**: I'm basing this story and some of the words used to describe the new age from this new playstation 2 rpg game I got recently called Xenosaga. It's really good if you love rpgs, action, and great graphics. You'll love this game and my fanfic story.  
**Warning:** This is yaoi fanfic which means this contains male x male relationships, I repeat this fanfic contains yaoi relationships.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own G. W, Xenosaga, or the term realian, I borrowed it so don't sew me please, I have no money, I'm just a teen that loves to write okay?  
  
**Prologue:** The Horrid Beginning  
  
A group of archeologists were digging on their new expedition, they were looking for an ancient relic that held a great power. A young man with bright blue eyes and grayish-brown hair wiped the sweat from his brow as he watched his crew digging around him. Suddenly one of his companions ran up to him "Sir, I think we found something," The person yelled out as it led the young archeologist to the site where a huge symbol craved in gold laid on the ground, it locked as though it was missing something. The young archeologist gasped than took off his necklace's charm and laid it on the small golden craving on the ground. The charm fit perfectly and the ground began to shake. The expedition camp started to collapse and huge piles of metal were shooting up from the ground, forming some sort of pathway to bright light that blinded the archeologist and it's crew from what's the path was leading too. The archeologist gasped again, this time in surprise and fear. "That light?"   
  
-4000 Years In the Future  
  
**Chapter One: **Secret Plans   
  
Duo smiled as he finished packing up his things, he couldn't believe he got accepted in the S. P. R. A. (Space Project Research Agency). Only the most elite most intelligent people got accepted there, the place was so secretive and discrete but it came up with the latest inventions and had the top technology in the market. His brother Solo couldn't believe he got accepted in the special agency since he was the youngest person ever accepted into the place. Duo wondered briefly why the agency would even want him, sure was smart and he was sorta famously know due to his mechanical\scientific skills. Suddenly his phone rang and his brother's face suddenly appeared on the screen. "Hey, how's my little bro doing? Are you sure you want to do this? I mean you have to be really committed to do this kind of job. Your only 15 Duo, you have your whole life ahead of you." Solo argued as his emerald eyes flashed with worry and resolve.   
"I know this job will be hard Solo, but you knew I been waiting for this moment for as far back as I remember. I wanna to do something to help with this war, to avenge our family. You know that better than anyone, I really need your support right now. I don't have to remind you that I'm one that always supported your nasty habit of being the universe's biggest bookworm and I even helped you get your job." Explained Duo as his violet eyes darken with sadness. Solo sighed than smiled sadly at Duo, " All right Duo, I'll do my best to support your decision but I don't really trust those agency fellows, they seem so ruthless, I don't want you turning out like that. I know your very mature for your age when it comes to certain things but your still a kid Duo, and I worry for you. Are you sure you handle being on your own?" Expressed Solo. Violet's eyes glittered with sadness, happiness, gratitude, and love. "Don't worry about me Solo, I have my protection right here. Bye now." Murmured Duo as he disconnected the call before Solo could protest.  
His hands were still around his golden cross, a gift he always had around his neck since he was a baby. The golden cross reminded him of his family's enduring love and it always seemed to protect him or at least get him out of the trouble he always found himself getting into. Duo packed the rest of his things and looked around his room one last time before silently saying good-bye to his old life and welcoming his new one.   
  
------------------Meanwhile---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So this kid will be the one to build the perfect weapon against those shadospirits." A cold deep voice inferred as he looked over the files of a young teenager named Duo Maxwell. "Yes, Sir, he has all the requirements you listed and he's young and eager for this opportunity. He seems to be perfect, he accepted the offer very quickly and will be arriving here in proximately 2 hours." An another softer younger voice explained. "I see, well if he holds the key that I been looking for than it would be all worth it. Yes, let that kid on this perfect weapon project, if he doesn't get faster results than my current crew than he's fired whether he has this key or not. Got it?" Reasoned the cold deep voice. "Yes, sir, your orders will be carried out as quickly as possible. I will show Duo Maxwell to his quarters than I shall led him to the Project center as directed." The softer younger voice confirmed. "Hahahahahahahahahahaahahahaahahaha! Yes, things are going exactly to plan. I'm looked forward to our first meeting Duo Maxwell." Growled the cold deep voice.  
  
-----------------------Back to Port where Duo's Craft (space) is landing at the agency------------  
  
Duo arrived at the port, to be greeted with the sight of a blond realian with bright blue eyes holding a sign with his name on it. Like other Realians, this realian looked very young in order to produce the delusion that a realian was a kid and completely harmless. In reality, the Realian could be older than Duo himself, but look the age from 12-16. ~Just to let you know, Realians look exactly like humans, they were only born different and can't grow any older than what they appear basically they are sorta immortal in appearance but can die just as easily as a human. Also unlike regular humans, Realians are smarter, faster, and can be controlled since technically they sorta connected like humanoid (a blend of an android and human), except they not made out of metal but are exactly like humans, basically carbon-based life-forms that have special abilities and are made for a specific purpose. Duo is unique person that can tell the difference between a human and a realian for if you look a realian deeply within their eyes, you would notice a void of darkness that will consume your whole existence since Realians hold an eternal sadness within them. ~ The Realian warmly smiled at Duo and said "You must be Duo Maxwell, I'm a Realian prototype #7, otherwise known as Quatre. I will be your guide this evening. Please follow me." Quatre informed as he led the bedazzled Duo inside the huge complex. The agency was remotely huge to an outsider like Duo, it was a specially large space agency proximately 2 times as large as Earth.   
Duo's violet eyes surveyed his surroundings, as he followed Quatre through various hallways and doors. On his way, he noticed he haven't seen any people that weren't working, didn't the people take a break once in a while. He also so noticed there seemed to be as many Realians as there were humans but all the Realians were extremely busy, doing harder work than the humans were. Quatre finally stopped at a large door and turned towards Duo, "Well we'll here Duo Maxwell, please come in so I can introduce you to your fellow workers." Quatre informed Duo as he opened the large doors with a special key. Duo smiled and retorted automatically "Just call me Duo Quat, we're friends now right?" Quatre's smile seemed to brightened and he smiled shyly at Duo as they walked into the complex. " Yes we are," murmured Quatre so quietly that Duo had to lean in closer to hear him. "Welcome to your new working quarters, please inform me when your done, and I'll show you to your room." Explained Quatre mechanically as he stepped away from Duo to give the young teenager room. Duo smiled at Quatre than looked around his working quarters, it was small but wonderful, it was filled with the latest computers equipment and a small upper department for storage. The place was perfect, he knew this place will become his home away from home, Duo was so busy thinking, he failed to notice his coworkers until he bumped into one by accident.   
Duo rubbed the back of his head, a gesture he did automatically when he felt embarrassed and smiled sleeplessly "Um, sorry I didn't see you there." Duo murmured gently as he found himself staring into the dark eyes of a young Asian with shoulder length black hair tied back and sharp eyes that were now staring at him with anger. "You must be another recruit for this project. *mumbling angrily under his breath " great another immature, just what I needed,"* I'm CO-commander Wufei." Wufei informed the clueless Duo. "Oh hi, I'm Duo Maxwell Fei, it's nice to meet you. Actually I'm supposed to be the boss of this operation but no one really informed me of what I was supposed to be doing." Replied Duo as he grinned as Wufei seemed to get angrier when he purposely shortened his name. "It's Wu-fei, not Fei you imbecile, I can't believe I'm outranked by a kid. This is an injustice, an outrage," yelled out Wufei as he stumped away, leaving Duo laughing at his childless antics. What's his problem? Duo thought as he watched the older boy stump off, Wufei was only older than him by a few years, it wasn't his fault that he was given a position that outranked him. "Don't mind him, he's always like that, nice to meet you Duo. Let me show you the ropes, I'm Hilde by the way. Well, that silent person over there is Trowa, (she points over to older teen that looks Wufei's age that focused on reviewing some work it seemed) he's very smart, he'll help you with designing and building the perfect weapon as I will help you run the tests. Quatre will probably help too, since it seems he has a thing with Trowa since their basically inseparable and he been assigned to you. Over there is Sally, she's really a doctor, she's basically here to help us if anything goes wrong. And than there's Noin who's gonna help with the plans of the perfect weapon as well. Well, that's all in this little family, hope you like it here. Our working group is pretty small especially were the best division and we're assigned on of the most important projects ever." Explained a hemper Hilde as she beamed at Duo.   
"Well, it's nice to meet everyone but I'm still like clueless on the reason why I was picked, I mean what I'm I here for?" Duo asked as Hilde sweatdropped. "You mean you don't know. Your here to help us build the perfect weapon to defeat the shadospirits. Our agency is going to be the first ever to come up with the weapon that will destroy those shados forever." Explained Hilde as Duo nodded. "All right, I'm glad to help," murmured Duo as Hilde beamed at more, a faint blush covering her cheeks as she watched Duo intently. "All right girl, you drank way too much coffee this morning. Your starring so hard at him, you might burn a hole through his clothes." Called out Noin to a blushing Hilde and now blushing Duo. Hilde smiled at Duo shyly before glaring at Noin. "Why you little, see if I hook you up with Zechs!" Hilde yelled out as she ran out the room, with Noin trailing behind her. Duo blinked than blinked again in wonder, what did he get himself into this time? Finally the woman smiled Sally smiled politely at him and walked over with some files in her hand. "Sorry about that Duo, it's always crazy around here with those two around. Just ignore them and everything will be fine, here's all the information you'll need about this project, you can review it in your room. You must be tired from your long trip here, so go to your room and have some rest. Review these files when you get the chance, and I'll set your CPC for you so you can instantly get any emails and messages from us and others. " Directed Sally as she smiled warmly at Duo before leading him out the door. "Quatre, why don't you take Duo to his room? He needs his rest." Suggested Sally to Quatre who nodded and led Duo to his new quarters.  
As soon as Duo was in his quarters, he collapsed on the bed and sighed. Well, this was new and interesting, Duo thought as his eyes scanned the files. So I'm supposed to build the perfect weapon to defeat those shados, well it should be busy. I all ready have the perfect design in mind. Duo gently put the files on the table in his quarters and stripped off his clothes until he was in his boxers and curled up in his warm comfortable bed for some well deserved sleep. As Duo closed his eyes, he didn't noticed his cross glowing faintly in the dark room.  
  
Notes: shados- nickname for shadospirits  
CPC-compact private computer  
  
  
These are the age groups if you were wondering:  
  
Wufei- 19  
Trowa-18  
Hilde-18  
Noin-20  
Quatre- looks about Duo's age but truly 18  
Duo- 15  
Zechs-? (unknown)  
  
  
-End of chapter one  
  
-TBC  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
**


End file.
